Moon Shadow's Adventures in Equestria
by Nightmaretails
Summary: Follow Moon Shadow's Adventurous Journey throughout Equestria. There are friends and foes wiill be awaiting towards his journey, also finding his true destiny. In this story, there many featured guests will be coming along as well, such as the Root of All Existence, Rul-Ende, Metal Dragon and many more..
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Moon Shadow's Adventure in Equestria

Chapter 1: Where am I? What is this place?

Before I start this chapter, I welcome thy all of you for being here, this is my first orginal strorie that I made many years ago. This story was written 2 years ago, although this was erased forever but I manage to restore it and at the same piecing it altogether to form one magnificent story. Now, all of you are aware of my recent stories that I've previously made but those are just test beds for this, and some of them are entirely unthinkable of my decision for making them. It may sound crazy but some authors and writers are trying to correct their mistakes like I am. Those stories I made is very not well focused to the topics on every chapters I constructed. I am always aware on what

I'm doing and that's the embarrassing part; I maybe a person who is very mindful but I am not fully aware or even not thinking straight, I know you might be laughing at this, but please understand how am I feeling right now, guys, this is serious business that I'm going through and it's not an easy life if you're a part time fanfiction writer and a deviantart user.

I'm not depressed let me tell you that, but sometimes I always felt being left behind at times. I know some of you were wondering why I write all about Tails being dark, powerful, strong and sometimes out of character, the reason behind this is; when I first saw an episode of sonic x, the part where Tails killed Cosmo, that torn my heart asunder or in half for perspective meaning. That episode had been kept running in my head for almost a decade, believe me, guys, what I'm saying here right now is entirely true, I'm saying this truthfully and I'm not lying in every letter or word I type or say, I'm saying the entire truth and I'm not good at lying things, and that's where my username, NightmareTails, because after that, he'd suffered many nightmares in that period and that's why I proclaimed my username to that period of time.

You are quite confused why I'm writing this at the beginning of this story, well first of all; I just need to give you guys some quality information before I start this here story of mine, second; Since this my first orginal story, I'm giving you some heads-up before reading this, and lastly; Enjoy it, because all of you needs some little entertainment in your time, well my time however is very limited, I said this because, I am student, yes, I am working student in high school and I know some authors are part time students, but unlike them, my time of work is very complicated, so again, please understand this.

Not only that is keeping me from writing good stories, the other is that I am hyped to get a brand new game called, Total War: Warhammer. To those who are familiar to Total war games, you might get an obvious reason why, I'm a Total War fan by the way and some of the story I'll be making CONSCIOUSLY will have some mechanic is certain games so, be patient with me and your wishes will come true.

Anyways, let's begin this story... oh, before I forget leave a comment if you have some questions or even some suggestions, if you want me to correct something in my grammar or even on how the story goes, you guys have a 100% permission granted.

Also my OC's age here is 14 and He's a pegasus pony (not a mare or stallion, just a regular base pony) with heavenly light fur and a golden mane with slight curves of silver strikes running through, his hair style is similar to Rainbow Dash. My character has no cutie mark in this story because in real life, He has have no idea what he's truly good at. (This is also a true fact about him)

Now, let the story begin...

Prolouge: The chance of having a new life

My POV

Darkness, darkness only shrouds my vision, I don't know why this element is the only one that keeps me company? Well, for one reason for that is... well, I am dead, literally dead. My time on the living surface has come to an end, I am very sad that I couldn't finish my works in time, though they were nearing in completion and they were about to be submitted, but it seems my condition didn't hold out much as I think it would.

My health conditions is very, VERY unstable, and I am barely surviving everyday, to tell the truth; I did not tell anyone about this condition of mine. Even if I get cured by some medicine or surgery in some hospital but I would rather not allow it, because, if I get some strange treatment for them, it would be or possibly my downfall, I cannot rely on anything else to cure me except time, time is the only cure for me and there's nothing else I would have it in any other way.

As death takes me towards the unliving, I could tell what fate has in store for me, I am very scared and yet brave at the same time. When nothing is still happening, I could say, something is about to happen and I'm afraid of that. Well, I've made it this far and there's no such thing as great fear could ever broke my morale.

With moments of silence, I hear a voice.

 _"Wake up, child"_

That voice caught me off guard, it sounded very malicious and at the same time, very serious and concerned, I wonder who said that and speaking of which, I am dead, how could I possibly be hearing vioces, if I was in heaven that would be the reason but no.

 _"Wake up, child, your time in this realm has come to an end and for that, you shall come another, for there are many more wonderful and dangerous places to come rather than this old, pitiful world that you've arrived on"_

Who is this person, why is it talking me, am I... am I a chosen or something, I mean, I've read some stories before and some have encountered this type of introduction, but it seems from what I witnessing right now is, very unimaginable beyond words. And more likely, what did I do to get this type of encounter, like, when I was still alive, all I do, is write, draw and play video games and that most likely it, I think.

But I need to withdraw these thoughts, I don't want to be an idiot infront of something that has not been seen yet, but whatever it is or whoever this is, I'll need to be at my full attention in order to speak to it, respectively.

Unsure about what I'm going to say next, but rest assure, I'm going to ask some question first before I say something irrelevant. "W-who are you? Why are you talking to me? How am I even hearing you at this time, am I supposed to be dead?"

No words came out from the unknown speaker but all I heard was a chuckle, and from the tone of that slight laughter, it sound very oddly familiar to me as if I knew him before me, though I couldn't remember it or even when the last time I heard it, I just couldn't place it, but all I can say is this, whoever is speaking is very familiar to me.

 _"I know that you're very confused at all this, but rest assure, I came here with no act of harming you, I know you just died from your intented act."_

' _How did it manage to know my consequence, that's impossible, there's no one in this world would have the capability of doing that, except god that's for sure. But still, I'm getting vibes on this speaker' I thought_

 _"You might be wondering, why are you in this place rather than that sacred ground you call 'Heaven'. Well, the reason behind this is; I've been watching you a lot lately and I'm very impressed on your determination. You've been the far most person I've known to have benefits to completing his goals and even if you have a severe heart condition, you manage to fight and ignore it to continue your progress on becoming something that you've been dreaming on becoming. But sadly, fate have halted that dream and now look at you, dead, you're now but a soul."_

Whether do I get angry or sad about this, but still, it was right, fate and many others have halted my dream on becoming something I wanted. I do not know many things in life, in my time, I just abandon all things happening around my surroundings and focused on nothing else but to finish my work in time and submit them on time. As if now, I'm just nothing but a ghost with countless knowledge with nobody to share with. My life has been nothing... and all that comforts me is my works, drawings and my games that are which no longer existed.

 _"You seem quite bothered"_

With no vision in my eyes I can't see anything or even see to who I'm talking to right now, but regardless, I just can't help but think all those things, they were the only ones kept me sane and entertained. I let out a sigh. "Yes, all the things that I've remembered is bothering me severely and I couldn't help but think all of them, I just wish I was alive again".

" _And that's the reason why I'm here, not only I was impressed on your determination, but also your wish on being alive again. I know how those wonderful things feel, again, your probably the far most person I know to have such moral actions and I can't bare to see such a good soul like you go to waste and so here I am, granting your wish"_

 _' I can't believe this, the one time chance I've been waiting, even though my death just happened 2 hours ago, but geez, this is one heck of a gift that I've been' given'_ I thought _, 'maybe I was special after all, I just didn't how important this was'_

"That's great, I can finally go to the world again and finish-, my sentence was interrupted by the unknown speaker.

 _"But there's a catch, you may be revived, but you'll end up in another world in the process" I was shocked by this, "So y-you mean... I can't go back to where I was"_

"Yes" that answer literally puts me down a lot, but still, I can manage to start a new life and I will be happily to have new friends along the way (He has no friends in general).

With no quick hesitation of answering this at the wrong way possible, I agreed on this, even though I will miss my works back home, but still, it would be fresh start to have a new adventure in my life, it makes me more, how'd you say this... alive than ever before.

"Okay, I think I can agree to this besides, it would be nice to start a new life anyways" I said

 _"Then it is settled, I shall give you another life to prosper, you will not regret about this decision, destiny have brought you another chance to live, and thy you have granted, but first, you ask me about my identity earlier, don't you? Well, I can't say all the information but let's just say that I can recreate life and maintain the balance of certain worlds, though to your world however, I am not the one who maintains or balance of your world's destruction"_

That hint hit me like a ton of bricks, this person or even a non-person that I'm talking to right now is the "Root of All Existence", Rul-Ende, my god, this is the most amazing thing ever happened in my life, not only I am dead but I get the chance to meet the "Root" itself personally . Even though I can't see him but this is one hell of an encounter, I hope I can see him before I depart. Though, it is strange the Root itself is talking to me, this is my first time hearing him speaking to me. Geez, my head is spinning from the excitement spiraling inside my head, I don't know if I can continue this, oh what the heck, I need to focus on this, but still I need confirmation if he is really the Root of All Existence

"D-don't tell me that you're Rul-Ende, The Root of All Existence"

I heard _him_ gasped when I spoke that _, "Now, how do you know my name, stranger, I for one did not even have the knowledge of your name just yet and somehow you manage to know mine before I even fully introduced myself to you"_

I was now nervous at this, but I still answered, "Well to tell the truth, Mr. Rul-Ende, in some encryption scrolls that I've discovered and read about, you were entirely in that scroll, it said that you were once the recreator of all life and maintains the balance of Altago, the city that is now well known to be destroyed almost a thousand years ago"

Rul-Ende chuckled, " _Yes, those scrolls are entirely true, I was once in the line of duty of protecting and maintaining Altago to prevent its destruction, however, when the wind of destruction came upon the land, it corrupted me and so does the balance of Altago. In those times, it made turned all the lands of Altago into a cascade of destruction and corruption. You might as well know about the miasma and the Iskan fever, right?" I nodded, "all those terrible things that are written in their are recorded and honestly written by those who have witnessed the destruction itself, many archives have been burned down, but few luckily survived and to think about it, that you also burned it as well don't you"_

I nodded again, "Yes, I burned them but I completely memorized the entire scroll and it's content before burning it" I shuddered as if I get the feeling that this was not going well, "I suppose you're mad about this, aren't you?

The Root chuckled, _"Mad? Why would I be mad? Burning those scrolls was the right thing to do, many have decreed that this knowledge will brought about destruction to your world, and I seemingly accepted it, luckily for you, you manage to have the knowledge than anyone else's. I guess that's why you're special; the more knowledge you earn, the more you learn about one's history, and I must say you are quite respective towards my approach. Am I scaring you because of my powers?"_

I shakingly nodded, Rul-Ende laugh a bit, _"Don't worry, young one, from the past few encounters like this one, some of them are very crude and not very polite towards me, unlike them, you have soul that gives people or even powerful beings like me a very kind and appreciative manner... it's been gratefull to meet someone like you"_

I blushed at his words, "Thanks, Rul-Ende"

 _"Don't mention it, like I said before, I hate to see good souls like you go to waste and you need a proper life to enjoy, I assume that you will be happy in your new life, stranger. Speaking of which, before I send you out to your new life, what is your name? Surely you have a name of your own, don't you"_

I was tongue-tied and nervous about this, normally I do not like introducing myself in front of people at times, it's always making me shaking in fear whenever I do that. If Rul-Ende wants to find out my real name... then so be it, he can know my name, but the problem is... **I don't have a name!**

"Well... Rul-Ende to be honest with you I... I don't have a name of any kind... I'm sorry, my identity is really complicated and the same time, very blanked out, I have no idea what name is but still, I'm still me, my memories and my skills are still within me as well."

 _"Hmmm, I can see that, well, since you don't have a name, it'll be easy for you start a new life in another world, reincarnateing you to become a different person. Name's should be the first in line before going to your newly formed life, stranger and I hope you find this more suitably to you than your previous life. Also, make sure to spend your time there very wisely, since you died at a very young age, I granted you to have your present status back when you reach that certain world except your relatives and friends that are no longer concerned of you."_

This was getting more complicated but it is great to have my present state back, "Thanks again, Rul Ende, by the way, when you said, "giving my present status back, does that mean; all of my memories, knowledge, skills and even my present age comes when I arrived in that world?"

The Root nodded, _"Yes, all of them except the memories of your family and I can think that you don't want those running around in your head anymore, don't you?" I nodded, "Well, now that this is settled, I will now teleport you to your new life, stranger, and just so you know, you must think of a name that you wish to have before I send you out permanently, I don't want anything lay to ruin at the start."_

 _"Open your eyes, stranger, you newly formed life awaits you"_

Just as the whisper had spoken, I slowly opened my eyes, I can see everything now, but still neverending void of darkness still surrounds me. When I look up, I gasped, I saw him, The Root of All Existence was there, hovering down towards me, he was way more humongous than I thought, I couldn't help but just cower in fear as the great Root itself is slowly approaching towards me, I was very scared, but I wouldnt be, Rul-Ende maybe seem to be an antagonist, but he is a really kind and caring person, (I seriously don't know what type of species Rul Ende is)

I found myself being controlled by the Root, though no harmful actions is being taken, he slowly hovered me to his opened three clawed hand, at that point I got control of myself again. At this point, he slowly raised his clawed hand to the level of where his head is present. When he stopped his hand at the base of where he was looking down towards me, I gazed upon his multi-eyed, metal masked, this was the first time I'm seeing the Root's face up close and I mean really close. His appearance is very terrifying but I don't want to disgrace his powerful well-being.

Rul-Ende then spoke something in a different language that I couldn't possibly understand but I somehow I manage to understand it, I don't know what the reason behind this, but it seems that some of the languages that he is speaking, is quitely almost understandable to the human tongue. I don't know what he is saying but I can tell the whispers of the Root itself is speaking to the language I'm using.

 _"Stanger, a new world awaits you, a new chapter of your life's new beginning is about to be unfold, but that chapter is not going to be unfold until you decide; to whether you will take this new life or stay here for eternity with endless darkness"_

 _'This is it, the moment I've been waiting for'_

As I take a deep breath, I answered, "Rul-Ende, The Root of All Existence, my life has been nothing like in this endless void of mine, but now that you're granting me this, I'll accept it, I will take this new life that you have created for me. Wherever I may ended up with, this new life that you gave upon me will reincarnate me to become a person I almost crave to be, I now know where my true destiny lies, and it is rested in the hands of this new world that I am going to be borned with, and alas, I must thank you for this, Rul-Ende, now lead me out of this darkness, and give me the life I've wished to have.

 _"Then, your wish is granted, what name will you be going with"_

I did not hesitate for answering but I answered almost instantly, "My name will be Marcus "Pantheon" Augustus."

 _"Very well then, Marcus "Pantheon" Augustus, your new life awaits..."_

Rul-Ende's eyes started to spiral in a bright star formation, blinding my sight with it's shining light. Almost a minute later, I felt consciousness beginning to fade, I felt weak amd powerless, but in the hands of the Root, I feel safe at his presence with no fear being harmed. With darkness again slowly drowning my vision, I could now tell that this is the beginning of my new life. Before I felt in deep slumber, Rul-Ende spoke something that it is almost a warning.

 _"Be wary, Marcus, I may have given you a new life to prosper, but that doesn't mean suffering will stopped itself from happening. Be aware of your actions, there are many worlds that have different rules of their own, follow them to the letter, and you will be secured. And be mindful, there are countless dangers awaits you as well, be brave, be strong, and never let your enemies trampled you beneath their feets, Be a hero, Marcus, farewell and... Good Luck..."_

 _..._

Chapter 1: Where am I?

As my consciousness regained, I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself being blinded by the shining light of the sun, the sun was so bright that I have to cover my eyes with my _hands._ Moments later, my vision became steady and I was surprised, the vision range of my eyes became widely clear, I can see far places again, with no need of my glasses, I can now see everything, this is exciting, I can now explore this world way more clearly. Thank you, Rul-Ende, you're the best.

When I make my first step upon this new world that I have stumbled upon, I heard some tapping sound whenever I make a step, _'Hmmm, that's strange, why do I here tapping noises whenever I made a step?'_

Taking another walk, I could hear it everytime, even it is slightly soft, it can still be heard, _'Wait a minute... why does it sounds like a horseshoe clamping to the ground?'_

Then hit me, ' _Oh no... Don't tell me...'_

Closing my eyes and bringing my head down to look what's underneath me, I braced myself as if a car was about to hit me, I instantly opened my eyes and saw something that almost made me scream to death.

 _'I... I... I. Have. Hooves. No way. The only world I know to have such forms like this is...'_ I started scanning my surroundings and so does the looks of my newfound form. __I find every inch of terrain to be quite fertile and peaceful but still the world that I have arrived on is quitely obvious to answer and yet a surprising discovery.'

At a distance, I could see a sign pointing towards northeast, 'Maybe this will help me'

I quickly approached the sign because I need to find some answers, it may give me a clue to what world I'm in right right now, hopefully that answer isn't what I'm expecting. When I reached the sign it said "Welcome to Ponyville"

My jaw dropped to the floor, "Ponyville... isn't that a place existed in the My Little Pony series" I gasped, "and if I'm in the My little pony series, and that means... **I'M IN THE WORLD OF EQUESTRIA!**

Note: Sorry for the real chapter being short, in every beginning of certain stories it started out short, but don't worry the next will be longer than this one. I think the prolouge had made it more long, though, you might get the why reason, and I also think the notes are also keeping this chapter very long. Sorry, but I just got to do it.

See you next time...

Next Chapter: Freaking Out and Meeting A New Friend


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Freaking Out and Meeting A New Friend

Last Time...

After my recent death came upon me, I was visited by one of the most powerful being ever existed, The Root of All Existence, Rul-Ende. When he came towards me and asked me if I wish to be alive again, I accepted it, but in one circumstance; I will be revived and at the same time, I'll ended up in another world. With no other choice, I accepted his offer, by the time he revived me, I was transported to another world, just like he said it would happen. But as for my luck had taken upon, I was transported to a world where talking ponies and magic is existed, I'm in the world of Equestria. Though, it is a nice place to live, but much to say from it's outlying borders, I could tell there are many horrors lies ahead within this world, even though this world is full of sunshine and rainbows, still, I need to focus. Rul-Ende already warned me about this, it's time for me to get out there and embrace the new light.

Chapter 2: Freaking Out and Meeting New Friends

 _'Oh my Oh my Oh my...I'm in Equestria, above all the worlds that I wished to travel on, it had to be this... though it is fine world I should say... the atmosphere is great, the wind is calm and the lands are quite, fertile and healthy.'_ I placed a hoof under my chin, _'Maybe this place isn't bad, after all, this world is likely the most peaceful and beautiful I've ever stumbled upon'_

Placing my hoof down slowly, _'Hmmm, I wonder what timeline I'm in this world, surely many worlds had their own timelines, but I wonder what time I'm in right now,'_ Then a thought came running through, ' _Oh geez, I hope I'm not in the same timeline where Starlight Glimmer became evil and turned all of Equestria into a balanced kingdom, that would be the worse'_

I shook my head, _'No, no... I must not panic, Whatever timeline I am in at this world, I hope that I'm not in a time era where things are going chaotic like in the End Times in Warhammer'_ I shivered, 'ooohhh, I just hope that I'm not into something bad and big or else my time here in this world ends up quickly than a sonic boom'

With my head and thought finally clinging altogether again, I can now think straight, "Okay let's see, so we are in Ponyville and it is located to the northeast, since they are no measurements of how far ponyville is, I could say that it is not far from here, just a few meters and I'll be there soon enough"

As I was about to leave and make my way towards ponyville, I just realized something, "Wait a minute, if I'm in this world where ponies are dominated, does that means I'm also civilized pony as well. Hmmm, well let's figure out, and I wonder what I look like in this form, I'm very anxious to see it"

With no such glass like material around my surroundings, I could not find anything that would see my reflection. When I turned my head south, I could see a nearby river bank, " Oh good, a river, now let's see what I'm look like"

I ran towards the river quickly, but not to quickly or I would risk myself falling on the river. I slowed my speed down when I'm nearing it, when I finally reach it, I glanced down to see the river's sparkling water reflecting my form in its bright blue waters. I was shocked to see my form and it was pretty descent and amazing for me. _'Oh my... Look at myself, geez, I look like Ze-Kalios himself though with major differences. Wow, I never knew I could get this form, this is so awesome, not only that, I'm a pegasus, my mane and tail is similar to Rainbow Dash, but with the color scheme of golden and heavenly light combined altogether, ooh my... this form is freaking awesome'_

I glanced at my wings, _'This will take time on getting used to, I never imagine that I would be pegasus pony. I thought I was going to be like a regular earth pony... But this... this is getting very interesting now, I wonder how somepony get to fly like this.'_

I stopped, _'Somepony? What the heck, where did that come?'_ I thought about this and for obvious reason, I get my answers, 'Ooh, maybe the world had its own languages, like instead of someONE it's somepony. Though it kinda makes sense, every being on this world is; Earth Ponies, Stallions, Mares, Pegasi, Unicorns and Alicorns'

Glancing away from the river, I look towards the direction where Ponyville's at, _'Okay, now that everything is settled, let's go meet some ponies'_ I started making my way towards ponyville until-

"Hello there" I stopped dead at my tracks when I heard a voice coming from my left side, that voice sounded very feminine so, whoever this pony is, it's a female and I hope I'm not in trouble.

Turning my head on the direction of the source of the voice, I look upon a silver pegasus mare with a blonde hair and has a like mail thing as her cutie mark, not to mention that she golden googley eyes, "Hello there, what are you doing out here at the outskirts of ponyville?"

I was shocked that this pegasus in front is none other than Derpy Hooves, _'Shoot! Derpy is here... Oh my... What am I going say?... I'm not even going to say her name... It may brought her question on how I know her...Ugh, Calm down, Pantheon, act natural... Say something that it is not wierd and at the same time that would not bring any confusion towards her'_

Seconds later, I spoke, "Um, Hi, well... I was to about to make my towards ponyville but I got a little lost could show where it is". Even though I knew where Ponyville's at but I DO NOT know where it is exactly and I think Derpy can help me on this and besides; she is the mail pony ever known around here in this parts.

The Mail Pony smiled, "Sure thing, my pegasus friend, follow me" Derpy then started to fly towards direction _that I_ was headed earlier, though to think of it, even I know my directions very well, I still could lost because of the uknown area. Thank Celestia that Derpy is here, making friends with friendly locals should bolster my security around the place. I'm little nervous and shy about all this, but let's just cast that aside from now. Following on Derpy's direction, I was high on my trail on her, I was running fast as I could in order for me to catch up with her. With her in the skies, she can definitely navigate throughtout the entire area with ease, and with the increased speed in the air, she definitely has the advantage of speed and it'll be hard for me to catch up with her, while for me, on the ground however, I'm just relying on my instincts to get through this and catch up"

 _'Damn, with no skills or knowledge on how to properly use these wings of mine, it'll be hard for me to navigate myself out of dense forest areas, and after all; Equestria did have numerous dense forests around... I need to learn to use this wings first before any Quest Battles is initiated'._ With this thoughts running through my head, and rather not well focusing on what I'm doing at the first place, I did not notice that Derpy hovered down from the ground and stopped in front of me. I did not realize this, until it was too late, I bumped at her roughy, making me fall down with Derpy Hooves lying underneath me.

Moments later, I opened my eyes and as much to my horror, I was lying on top of Derpy! Realizing on what position that I'm in right now is very well the most shocking and fearful thing that has ever happened in my life. _'_ _ **Holy Crap!**_ _, I'm lying on top of Derpy, I must get out of this before-'._ Too late, she opened her eyes from the second before that I was about to leave. We blushed at this, for me, I don't want her to get any wrong ideas, I just want to get out of this trance quickly. I immediately got off of her and help her up as well, we fixed each other up and thankfully, none of us got hurt, thank goodness.

But I will not enjoy myself from what had happened ealier just now, "Oh my, I'm sorry, Miss, I did not mean to bump into you like that, I was distracted, I'm sorry, please, don't hurt me" I looked away from the mail pony as tears slowly appearing in my eyes.

"That's Ok, I know somepony like you have some deep thoughts running around, I understand that and don't apologize yourself, I was the one who made us bump each other like that" I was relieved that she has forgiven me, though I feel regret when she blamed herself for making that little "scenario" we just encounter. I can tell the reason why she did that, it's because that she didn't saw me flying along with her, and that also, that gave her curiosity of why I was not flying, I have wings, though I have no experience on how make these things work.

"Don't blame this on yourself, Miss, our actions led us to that accident, so let's just forget about it and move on" The Mail Pony smiled, "Thank you, normally, whenever I made actions such at this, ponies tend to get mad at me sometimes"

That was clearly odd, though I know someponies in this world acted way differently beyond thier own, still, making such ridicule actions makes people very angry or even in a possible way, getting hurt. Take my for world an example, everything there is purely modern; music, dances technology and all of that stuff. But in such ways, modernization seem to keep major power struggle from arising and as such many wars declared, the environment is beginning is to spiral as time proceeds onwards. Such as the music, if you just have noticed this rather than I am, I hope none of you is clearly offended. The music in my world maybe modern, but some of them are now much appealing to sexual subject, I'm in think about it, does it ever bother you that most song you're hearing have slight words of sexual appeal. I know many romance songs can be relaxing, but geez, think about what you've been listening in your category or else, the song's influence may affect your way of thinking. Also, certain dance moves you find can also be found to be seductive, as I said earlier, doing something may affect your way of thinking. Stay on your default strategy, never let somepony to get the influence out of you, stay the way you are... and that's the only thing I got that to say.

But what the heck, I'm doing it again... Oh well, I just said that in order to prove my point to you guys, "It's okay, Miss, sometimes in life you will do something unexpectedly out of your character that makes ponies angry. Just make sure that it is not fully intended by your actions"

Derpy smiled, "You have way of speaking your words, I like that..." She blushed when she said that outloud, "Hm, anyways, back there I was just flying to lead your destination but I saw you on ground, you know you have wings, right?" I sighed, "To be honest, Miss, I know I have wings... I just don't know how to use them properly that's all..."

She gasped, "Are you serious about that!?" I nooded, "Oh my, you poor thing, don't worry, I'll teach you how to use those wings, and you'll be flying like there's no tomorrow!" I smiled at Derpy's offer and to think, that somepony like her would give me such generous off, even though she was just a Mail Pony that delivers mail all the time, but she sure got the experience of an expert flyer, can't wait for her to teach me to use these wings

"Thank you, Miss, that was a very kind of you for giving me such a generous" I thanked her and as much giving her an appreciation, she softly giggled, "Was their something I said?"

She calm down, "Oh, nothing's funny, it's just the way you spoke is making me laugh"she said as it almost she was trying her best to contain her giggles, _'Does Derpy found this very amusing to her or is it just me trying to talk like in a general like fashion infront of a cadette who is seemingly quite generous abd kind'_

 _'Uh man, the influence of Total War is really taking my way of speaking my languages way more often, but still I like to keep it that way, it makes me more comfortable in a way'_ I rubbed the back of me head in embarrassment, "T-thanks, Miss, by the way, what's your name? I think we haven't fully introduced ourselves yet"

Derpy again chuckled at my words, "My names is Derpy Hooves, yours?" I was to about to answer her until something came up, _'Wait, if I tell her my name, she might get confused, after all; everypony's name is based on their talents and appearances, but still, I need to answer Derpy's question, I don't want to go empty handed'_

"Well... It's a pleasant to meet you, Derpy Hooves, mapy names is..., I gulped before answering, ...is Marcus "Pantheon" Augustus". As I expected, Derpy, tilted her head in confusion as I announced my name to her, "That's some type of a name you got there". I nervously smiled, "Yeah, I know it sounded very unusual and wierd" I sadly lowered my head down

"No! I don't think your name is weird or unusual it sounded more epic and very brave, though it is strange when you pronounced but it sound very cool to me and from the looks of your appearance, I say you are quite handsome and courageous one at that," We both blushed when she said that last part.

"T-thanks, Derpy, that was very thoughful of you, though I think want you might as well call me as "Moon Shadow", so that I won't bring any confusion towards populace" She smiled, "Sure thing, "Moon Shadow", now how about we go to ponyville and introduced you to everyony there". I was nervous about that, I just meet Derpy Hooves this morning and now I'm going to everypony in ponyville, _'Oh my... this is super exciting, I can't wait get to meet everypony in this world, wooh... Okay, keep it together, Moon Shadow, keep your excitement somewhere more safe to store in'_

"That's a great idea, Derpy, though I'm little nervous about this" I said as I shuffling my hooves in a shy matter, "There's no need to be nervous, Moon Shadow, everypony in Ponyville are friendly and they would never upset anypony not even a pony's name like yours, I'm sure you'll get along well with everypony else, right". I stopped shuffling my hooves and face her in my level, "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm little shy on meeting everypony, but I'll try my fullest"

"That's the spirit! Now come on! There is much to discover and you'll be surprised when we ge to Ponyville" Derpy then started dragging me slowly towards Ponyville, I did not mind much of her actions, she was trying to be helpful. "Sure thing, Derpy, thanks for everything" Derpy stopped dragging me and started hovering towards the skies, "Your Welcome, Moon Shadow, that's what friends do, now come on! We might get ourselves lost out here"

I snapped out my trance, when I saw Derpy flying high in sky moving towards, with no time to waste, I quicken my phase and catch up to the Mail Pony and I manage to catch up to her in time. Good thing we are in a clearing area, now I can see everything without having myself bumping into a random tree. As I glanced on every inch of my surroundings, it was magnificent to behold, the bright sun is still on the skies, the breezing wind is calm as well. Everything was perfect, when I look up, I can see Derpy smiling down upon me and the way how her face is close to mine is also a strange feeling to feel, like it just made me more alive than ever before. _'What is this is feeling... Why do I feel it whenever I'm near her, I just met her and somehow I feel more secure and safe at her presence... wonder what this feeling is all about?'_

 _With the day still young for the two pegasus, they were making their way towards Ponyville. Marcus who is now profound as Moon Shadow, is very anxious to meet everyone in Ponyville, and he can't wait to meet them, personally. With His new found friend, Derpy Hooves, he was now safely secured at this new world that he had stumbled upon, though there many more secrets lies ahead for Moon Shadow, and he himself can'twait to uncover them, but will it unfold the dangers lies beneath Equestria's secret? Or it could lead the end of this world?... These questions are remained unanswered and it will soon be answered._

 _While Moon Shadow and Derpy Hooves approaching Ponyville, He heard a whisper out of nowhere and it was Rul-Ende_

 _ **Your journey has begun, Moon Shadow, Be wary... For there are many countless dangers lies ahead of you...this new life that I've given you maybe your last, but give all your best efforts to stand and rise up against them... And never surrender to your enemies in times of battle...**_

 _"Rul-Ende"_

 _End chapter_

Okay, second chapter done! And I think it wasn't long as I expected to be, but that's alright, you get the picture.

Anyways, you might be wondering why did I call my character as Moon Shadow now, well from the start, he looks like the pony version of Ze-Kalios, much to his apeearance and name, he had two sides of the moon and each of them represents itself to Moon Shadow's name:

Moon: Light side of the moon

Shadow: Dark Side of the moon

 **Warning: Spoiler Alert!**

Ze-Kalios is the Lunar Dragon of Harmony and Moon Shadow has the same benefits as the Lunar Dragon himself has.


End file.
